Fighting For Love
by cassandraann12
Summary: Set after S2, following part of S3 storyline. After losing his company to Ray Palmer and in a moment of sadness, Oliver turns to Laurel. Betraying and breaking, Felicity's heart that moves her to leave Starling City. She leaves her heart behind but carries something that connects her to Oliver. But in her city and with help of friends, she will be something more
1. Gone

**This is my new story and I wanna see if this will be a successful story. **

**So leave your reviews and tell me what you think, and if I should continue this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>His grip on her arm tightens as they walk out of the shadows and into the dim light, standing in front of the green archer. She could feel Slade's cold blade on her throat as it slowly dug a little deeper into her skin. Looking straight, she saw her partner, friend and rescuer. Oliver held his bow up, an arrow notched and aimed at them. <em>

_ "Let her go, Slade!"_

_ "I thought you preferred stronger women, but her weakness has become yours in the end."_

_ "Slade!"_

_ "No! You will choose now, like you did on the island. Is it strong, beautiful Laurel or weak, pretty Felicity."_

_She watched Oliver lower his bow, pulling off his hood and look at both women with pain written on his face. Felicity closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She opened them up and look straight at Oliver, finding the answer in his eyes. _

_ "I am sorry."_

_She nodded her head and closed her eyes for the last time, hearing an arrow his Laurel's captor as Felicity waited for the inevitable. Slade reaffirmed his grip and quickly move his across his throat, letting her lifeless body fall to the floor. _

Felicity shot up, gasping and looking around; finding relief that she is safe in her bed and not being held hostage by Slade. She jumped in her skin as someone stir beside her, drawing her attention. She sigh at the sight of a sleeping Oliver and ran a hand through her hair, and lied back down before he woke up. She turns her head and look at Oliver, smiling briefly at his rare peaceful look. Sighing one last time, Felicity turns around with her back to Oliver and close her eyes for the third time that night.

*FS*

Felicity pulls off the Bluetooth from her ear as the mission came to an end and lean back in her chair, taking off her glasses and rub her eyes. She can feel the sleepless nights catching up on her as she closes her eyes for a second. The door to the foundry open and close, a pair of heels hit each step going down. Hearing the noise, Felicity put her glasses back on and turn her chair around and jumping up. She came face to face with Laurel Lance.

"Laurel?"

"I am looking for Oliver."

"Uh, he is not here right now but he is on his way back."

Laurel smile and did not move, noticing that the lawyer is not moving. Felicity slowly turn around, surprise at Laurel's behavior.

"Your name is Felicity, right?"

Felicity stop and turn back around, facing Laurel.

"Yes it is; I didn't think you knew my name but then why would you? We are not even friends so it would make sense that we are not friends-

"You're right, we are not friends."

Felicity closes her mouth as the smile from Laurel's face disappears. Laurel took a step forward and looks at Felicity with a smirk that did not mean good.

"I am sorry?"

"We are not friends and I don't think we will be, but I am thankful for what you did."

"What did I do?"

"The whole situation with Slade, you let Slade kidnap you in order for Oliver to save me. I know a lot of women wouldn't do that for the man they have feelings for, but you did."

Felicity opens her mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out.

"I don't know what Oliver told you during that time but he didn't mean it, he said what he needed to say to save me. Oliver needs me now, I know that now and I will stand beside him just as it is meant to be. I hope you can understand, Felicity."

The foundry doors open and slam shut, heavy footsteps climbing down the stairs. Laurel turn around with a smile on as the boys came into the light. Roy and Diggle acknowledge her as they walk by and pass Felicity with a look. Oliver slowly came to a stop in front of Laurel, who took a step forward. Felicity quickly turn around, not wanting to see the exchange between them.

"Laurel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, can we talk?"

Oliver look past Laurel and look at Felicity's back, he sigh and put his bow down at a table nearby.

"Sure."

"Alone, please."

He nodded and walk past her, Laurel follow him deeper inside the foundry. Felicity glance at them as they walk by and turn her attention back to her space, looking over her computers to check the streets one last time. She turn them off and move away from them, and grab her things. Without a glance back, she walk towards the stairs and climb up the stairs, leaving the foundry. The group walk into the middle, Roy leading them and turning to face them.

"I'm starving, dinner?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Felicity, want dinner?"

The red archer look to the computer area and found it empty, and no sign of the IT-girl. He look around for her but came up empty and turn back to the group.

"Where did she go?"

Oliver and Diggle look at one another then look at the empty computer area, worrying filling the boys.

*FS*

Felicity pull away as she wipe her mouth and lean back on the bathroom wall, her eyes close as she look deep breaths. She put a hand over her stomach and open her eyes, blaming the bad leftover Chinese food. The look to the front door click and the door push open, Oliver walk in and close the door behind him. He walk into the apartment slowly and look around. He found the living room empty with half-full Chinese cartoon on the coffee table. Worry and fear filling up inside him as his imagination began to run wild.

"Felicity!"

She turn her head at the sound of Oliver's voice, she quickly stood up and flush the toilet. She grab her glasses and put them on as she open the door, and walk out. Felicity took a step into the hallway and came face to face with Oliver.

"Hey."

"Hey, I've been calling you."

"Sorry, got distracted. Is everything okay? Did something bad happen? Do we need to go back to the foundry?"

Oliver put his hands on her arms, looking down at the blonde with a smile as she stop talking.

"Everything is fine, nothing to worry about. What I want to know is where did you go? You disappeared all of a sudden?"

Felicity look up at him and took a step away, releasing herself from his grip and let his arms fall to his side. He turn to watch her drop herself on the couch. Oliver walk over to the couch and sat beside her, placing a hand on her back.

"Is something wrong, Felicity?"

She look up at Oliver and smile, putting a hand on his knee.

"I am fine, Oliver, I promise. I am just a little tired, that's all."

"You're not having nightmares again, are you?"

"No, I haven't had one in months. I just have a lot on my mind."

Oliver raise an eyebrow, skeptical about her answer. Felicity gave him a genuine smile, hoping that it would make his doubts and worries disappear.

"Okay, I won't argue with you but I want you to get some sleep."

"I will."

Oliver smile and wrap his arms around Felicity, pulling her closer to him and kiss her head. Felicity close her eyes and enjoy the moment, trying to push away Laurel's words.

* * *

><p>Oliver walk out of the conference room with a defeated look on his face. Diggle straighten up and walk over to his friend. Oliver look around and down the hall, a confused look came to his face.<p>

"How did it go in there?"

The confused look disappeared and he look to his friend.

"Horrible, apparently this Ray Palmer guy seems to know not only what my family's business needs but also the city. He wants to rename it."

"Wow. Dude sounds a bit too much."

"That's the impression that I got. Where is Felicity?"

"I don't know, she just said she would be right back."

Oliver sighed in defeat, a board member came out into the hall and look to Oliver.

"Mr. Queen, if you can please come back. The board has reached a decision."

Oliver nod and look to his friend, who return the gesture and watch the former CEO walk into the room.

*FS*

Felicity walk off the elevator and down the hall, hoping that she didn't miss anything. She look down at her phone, checking for any messages or miss calls, unaware of someone else calming down the hall. She bump into him, forcing her to step back and look up. Felicity sigh as she came face to face with a smiling Ray Palmer.

"You might want to watch where you are going."

"Why don't you watch where you are going, you do have eyes like every other person on the planet."

"Ok, someone does not seem to be in a good mood."

Sighing, Felicity put her phone down and look up to the man, standing her ground.

"You know that I do not have time for your little games. I need to go, my friend needs me right now. I don't want to miss anything."

"So you haven't heard then."

"Haven't heard what?"

Palmer look away and tried not to smile as he told her the truth.

"I am sorry to tell you this but the board decided against Mr. Queen, they gave me the position as CEO."

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

Felicity shook her head and look up at Palmer.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean that. Well I meant no as in no, I can't believe that but also no as in I wasn't there for him. I have to go."

Felicity turn around and walk away as Ray took a step forward, calling after her.

"If you still need a job, I am willing to give you one."

She didn't yell back but ran to the elevator and climb into. She prayed to God that Oliver is back at the foundry and not out, roaming the street and doing something reckless.

*OQ*

Oliver look over an arrow in his hand, trying to go over and over in his head what went wrong. The door to the foundry open and closed, catching Oliver's attention as he look up. Laurel smile at him as she walk down the stairs, coming closer to him. He put the arrow down and straighten up as she stop in front of him, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She look at him strangely as she move her head sideways.

"What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

"I lost my family's company today."

"What?!"

Sighing, he look at her and into her eyes.

"Yeah, it seems that some other guy was bidding on the company. In the end, the board decided to go with the other guy. So I have lost everything."

"Oliver, you haven't lost everything. You still have your friends. You still have me."

Oliver look at her, searching for any false hope but found none. Laurel drew closer to him and wrap her arms around his neck, holding him to bring him some comfort. He slowly put his arms around her and let in the moment, closing his eyes briefly. She pull away to look him in the eyes.

"You will never lose me. I will always be there for you, no matter what."

He nod slowly, as she tilt her head to the side and came closer to him as he did the same. Their lips met in the middle, sharing a kiss that express something that neither of them can understand. The kiss started as something innocent and quickly transform into a passion that came from nowhere. Felicity climb the last step of the foundry dumbly, her eyes glue to Oliver and Laurel. Tears well up and fell down her cheeks, her heart breaking piece by piece as their make out scene continue. Slowly she turn around and walk back up the stairs, opening the door and letting it slam behind her. The door slamming brought Oliver back down and he quickly pull away, and move away from Laurel. She look at in confusion.

"Oliver?"

"We shouldn't have done that."

"What you do mean we shouldn't? Oliver, I know how you feel about me and that kiss just prove that."

He look at her with a straight face.  
>"I am with Felicity."<p>

"Really? Where is she right now? Why isn't she here with you after today?"

He didn't answer her because he couldn't. How could explain his relationship with Felicity when he knew that Laurel didn't understand.

"I can't explain my relationship with Felicity-

"You can't because there is no relationship, she doesn't understand you like I do. She never will!"

"I am sorry Laurel."

He walk away from her and into part of the foundry that became his home. Laurel stood in the middle of foundry, angry and confused.

* * *

><p>Felicity close the door to her apartment quietly, dragging her numb body as she walk across her apartment and dropping her bag on the floor. The tear stain cheeks dry, she turn on the light in her bedroom and look around. She took a deep breath and walk to her closet, opening it up and pulling out a suitcase. She threw it onto her bed and open it up. She begin to pick out clothes, folding them and placing them into the suitcase.<p>

After half an hour, she zip up the suitcase and drag to the hallway. New tears started to fall down her cheeks, as she clean up and put some things away. Turning off the lights in her bedroom and guest bedroom, she grab her tablet and put it into her bag. Picking up her two bags, she walk out of her apartment. Closing the door and locking it, Felicity walk down the steps and to her car. Putting the bags inside and climbing in, turning on the car, she back up and into the street. She drove down the streets of Starling, her mind and car going in the direction that she had set on with no turning back. She slow her car down as she approach the sign, NOW LEAVING STARLING. She stared at for a long time, knowing that if she turn around she would face more tears and heartbreak, but also the love and family she found. Pushing the gas pedal, she headed forward.

*FS*

She knock on the door and waited, she could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. The door open, the resident look at her in surprise as she smile up.

"Hey."


	2. Home

**Thank you for those you follow my story! I was so surprise at how many followers this story has got! I will update once a month, especially with school coming up so soon but I will not leave you waiting!**

**A shout out to those who left me reviews: ****julieann. , Kaykayrodi, kimminightwing, m0t0b33, nrdhrd3, Samantha-Chelsea and the guest, Selene.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A year and half later<em>…

She stood on the edge of the rooftop looking down at part of the city below her. A soft breeze pick up, pushing her curls forward and gently brush her cheek. Her eyes scanning everywhere around and below her behind the mask, as she watches for anything unusual to occur. She reaches up and touches the Bluetooth on her ear.

"Nothing unusual on this end."

"We can't find anything either. Not a trace of the meta-human, it's like he has completely disappear."

"That's weird, well not that the meta-human being weird because they are very weird. Usually they are out causing destruction and not hiding, and I am going to stop now. Would like me to come back?"

"No! A bank robbery on 3rd and Main is going down. The cops are ten minutes out. I am going need help."

"Got your back! Picking up Felicity now and we'll head over."

Felicity step back from the edge and turn, feeling a quick rush of wind as the Flash stood in front of her. The man in red gave her his well known smirk. She smile at him in return.

"It still amazes you, doesn't it?"

"Just a little."

Barry laugh as she shook her head in amusement. He walk over to her, quickly picking her up bridal style and taking off. They arrive on the rooftop of the bank in under ten seconds. Ronnie walk over to them as Barry put Felicity down. Felicity smile up at Ronnie as they came together.

"What do you know?"

"Captain Cold and his partner are behind the robbery. They also have a small group of men are helping them."

Barry and Felicity look at one another with concern and turn back to Ronnie. Barry reach up and press the Bluetooth inside his mask.

"Cisco, can you get into the bank's security cameras and tell us what's going on?"

"Working on it! Unfortunately our miracle working, genius IT-girl is out on the field right now."

The trio smile at one another as they wait for Cisco's information.

"Got it! Captain Cold and Heat Wave are in the vault with two other men collecting the money. A few are in the lobby and a few spread throughout the bank's halls."

"Thanks. Felicity, you deal with the men outside the vault. Ronnie and I will deal with the Captain and Heat Wave."

Felicity nod her head as she check her mask is secure. Ronnie and Barry look at her with concern, but she gave them a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

Barry look at her and place a hand on her back, Felicity look up at him.

"Be careful, please. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't and both of you be careful, Captain Cold and Heat Wave are dangerous. Don't underestimate them."

Without another word, Felicity walk away from them and across the rooftop as she pull on her black hood. Ronnie and Barry look at one another.

"Let's go catch us some bad guys."

*FS*

An air conditioner vent burst up as Felicity jump down into the hall of the bank. She pull out one of her kali sticks from their holster as she slowly stood up, looking up and down the hall.

"Cisco, what do you got for me?" She whispered into her earpiece.

"Up the hall and to your right, one man armed."

She walk up the hall and put her back to the wall, waiting patiently for the armed man. The armed man walk into her sight as she turn her head. She watch him as he look down the hall across from her and turn towards her. Without giving him a chance, Felicity grab his arm and elbow him in the chest, the gun going off as it hit the floor. She twist her body away from him as he let out a punch, missing and hitting the air. She spun around quickly, swinging her kali stick with her and hit the man on the side of the head. Felicity step back as the man fell to the floor, unconscious.

"One man down."

"That's great but the others heard the gunshots and they're gathering in the lobby. Ronnie and Barry are already facing Cold and Heat Wave."

"I'll handle the men, just make sure that the guys are okay." She told Cisco as she starts up the hall.

"Felicity!"

Felicity smiles at the sound of Caitlin's voice coming through the earpiece.

"Yes?"

"Please be careful, remember you have someone waiting for you here." Felicity smile grew small at the mention of the important person in her life.

"How is he?"

"Asleep for now but you and I know that won't last. You know how he is."

"I know but I'll be back before he wakes up. Cisco, which way to the lobby?"

She look around her as Cisco gave her the bank's layout and telling her which way to go. Telling Cisco thanks, Felicity continue walking up the hall that the fallen man had walk prior. She came to a sudden stop and push herself against the wall, watching the group of men. Taking a deep breath, Felicity pulls out a small silver ball and pushes the button on it. She threw the small object into the lobby and watch it stop near the group, and explodes next to them. Smoke began to fill the lobby, giving Felicity the advantage as she ran in, and began to disarm the men closes to her. She elbow one man and knock out another with her weapon. Police sirens went out off, the smoke clear and reveal the police running inside. Without a moment's hesitation, Felicity took off and ran back down the hall. Behind her, Detective Eddie Thawne saw Felicity and follow after her.

"Guys, the cops are there!"

Rolling her eyes, Felicity responds: "Really? We didn't notice!"

"Don't yell at me! Just get out of there!"

Felicity huff as she ran, putting her kali stick back in its holster. Eddie ran down the hall and stop for a moment, taking out his gun and begins to shoot. The first bullet is a stray as the second one hit the wall above Felicity, forcing her to duck and turn a corner.

"Felicity, what's going on? We heard gun shots."

"Oh, you know just Eddie showing me. Same old, same old."

"You got to get out of there."

"I know! Is there another way out, Eddie is blocking my exit!"

"There is but on the other side of the bank. Eddie is blocking you only way out at this point."

"Thanks."

"If you surrender now, we can make a deal with the D.A."

Felicity said nothing as she bend down with her back to the wall, as the detective continue to yell at her.

"Sounds like Eddie is still bitter about the breakup."

A conversation began in the comms between the team, Felicity tune them out and focus on her own situation with the detective. Eddie took one step at a time as he walk up the hall with his gun up and ready to shot. Felicity waits patiently for the detective to come into her line of vision. The detective took one step at a time as he approach the intersection in the hall. Felicity got ready as the gun appear first, and kick it out of Eddie's hand. Eddie step back as Felicity stood up in front of him, the detective taking the first punch. She step back, avoiding the punch and kicking him in the knees. Eddie bend down in pain and use the opportunity to run at Felicity, knocking her down.

Her head hit the floor enough to cause a ringing in her ears. She turn her head in time to catch Eddie reaching for her mask. Using whatever strength length, Felicity elbow the detective in the face and quickly got to her feet. Eddie jump to his feet with blood dripping from his nose, both of them facing one another.

"Do you think that a mask makes you better than the other criminals?"

Pressing the voice modulator, Felicity answer the detective.

"It is not the mask that makes the criminal; it's the person behind the mask that defines them."

"So you and your friends are above the law?"

"No we don't. Sorry to disappoint you, detective but we're not going anywhere."

Eddie relax his muscles at her answers, giving Felicity the opportunity to escapes. She tan to him and twist her body, her back to him as she elbow him in the groin that cause him to fall to the floor in pain. She turn back around d as the detective fell and look up and down the hall.

"Eddie is down for now."

"Ronnie is heading back now and Barry should be getting you now."

Felicity look up the hall as Barry ran in and grab her, leaving the bank and police behind. Barry stop in the hall of STARS lab and put Felicity down for the last time tonight. Together, they walk down the hall to join the others. Caitlin and Cisco walk away from the computers as they walk in, Barry pull off his mask and sank into an empty chair. Felicity pull her hood down and pull off her mask, and let it hang around her neck.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine", Felicity turn to Caitlin and gave her a smile. "I got down when I heard the gun go off the first time."

Caitlin sigh in relief and walk to Ronnie. Wells move his chair into the center of their secret headquarters.

"Did you guys face the Captain and his friend?"

Felicity look to Barry and Ronnie, who look to one another and look back at Wells. Barry clear his throat to speak up and answer the question.

"We did face them, Ronnie and I did. We were actually holding our own until the cops showed up. But I was able to put a tracker on Heat Waves before we got out of there. They won't be able to get it out of him."

"Good. May be we can stop them before they commit another crime."

Wells smirk at them as they stood silent for a moment, Felicity breaking the silence.

"Since there is nothing more can do tonight which is a first if you think about it. I am going to chance and head home."

"I m with Felicity, I have an early morning."

Felicity unzip her jacket as she walk out of the room, wanting to head home and call it a night.

*FS*

Barry walk out of his bedroom, dress for work and half-awake. He walk into the kitchen and head towards the coffee maker, pushing the button. At the sound of talking and giggling, brought Barry out of his dreary state and made him smile. The door to the second bedroom open and Felicity walk out with a baby on her hip. Barry straighten up as the two came closer.

"Good morning, you two."

"Good morning. Tell Uncle Barry good morning."

Felicity look down at the baby, who look at the hero and stretch out a hand. Barry smile and walk over to them, taking the baby from Felicity's arms.

"Why don't you come with your favorite uncle, while mommy gets breakfast ready."

Felicity shook her head at the two as she walk pass them, and enter the kitchen. Taking a pan out and food to make and yelling at Barry from the kitchen.

"This mom is only making breakfast for one man and that is not you. You can get your own breakfast."

"Aww come on, you can't leave a man hanging."

Barry sat down on the couch, the baby on his lap as he turn on the television. Felicity put some bacon onto the skillet and began on the pancake mix, she look up at the sound of the TV and did her best to look over the bar.

"You know too much TV is bad for him."

"Yeah, I know. You tell me everything time I turn it on. But don't worry, Tommy has your brain and father's looks. TV is not going to hurt him."

Felicity said nothing to Barry's comment and went back to making breakfast. Barry flip through the channels and look down at the baby, the little guy look around with a blank expression. Going though almost all the channels, Barry stop at the news channel with a headline catching his attention. Barry put the remote down and listen to the news anchor. He shift Tommy on his lap as he continue to watch the news.

"_In the corporate world, Ray Palmer if Palmer Technologies announce today that he will step down as CEO of Queen Consolidated, and give the company back to the Queen family."_

"Pancakes are ready!"

Barry shift the baby in his arms as he stood up, his eyes glue to the TV as he move away from the couch.

"Felicity, you might want to come and see this!"

Felicity place the plate the pancakes on the bar and walk out of the kitchen, and into the living room. She walk to Barry's side as her soon look to her and stretch out his hands to her. She grab him and pull out of Barry's hold, and look at her roommate.

"What is it?"

"It is Ray."

Felicity turn to the TV as Ray Palmer appear on screen. Her heart skip beat at the sight of Oliver Queen standing near Ray.

_"I want to thank everyone for coming out today. After nearly two years and much talk with the board of directors, I have decided to step down as CEO of Queen Consolidated. As I step down, Oliver Queen will regain his control and ownership of his family's company."_

"Wow."

Felicity look away from the TV and glance at Barry, then quickly turning back to the TV as Ray continue to talk to the media. A cell phone went off, stopping Barry from saying anything to her. He walk away from the two and left to answer his phone. Felicity shift her son in her arms and continue to watch the news.

"Thank you Ray for your generosity, I am very happy to have my family's company back I promise as Ray Palmer promise, I will continue to move my family company into the future and continue to help the city grow. I-

Felicity turn off the TV and threw the remote back onto the couch. She turn and walk to the kitchen, whispering to her son. She place him into his own chair and snap the table into the lock. Barry came back into the room and walk towards the bar. Felicity look up at her roommate as she put down a bowl of applesauce in front of her son.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing right now but Cisco found Cold and his partner."

"He did? Where?"

Sighing, Barry look straight into her eyes as he gave her the answer.

"Starling City."

* * *

><p><em>Starling City<em>

Oliver Queen and his friend, John Diggle walk into his vacant office. John stood in the middle, Oliver walk to the window and look out over the city.

"Did you ever think that Palmer would give you back the company?"

Oliver turn around with a smile that is rare to see these days, something that John could testify.

"No. I truly believe that I had lost my family company for good."

"Some things are not always lost for good."

Oliver look a his friend, understanding the meaning behind Diggle's words and immediately his mind went to Felicity. Moving away from the window, he shook his head of any thought of her and look at Diggle.

"She is gone, Dig and she is not coming back. It's been two years already and we have come up empty."

Diggle shook his head as he took a step closer to his friend.

"This is Felicity, we are talking about. She is a computer genius, of course we can't find her. But it doesn't mean she won't come back. She will come home."

"Why are you so sure about this?"

"Because Starling is her home, you, Oliver are her home."

The two friends stare at one another, neither one saying a word. Young woman walks pass the empty secretary desk and stop at the open office, knocking on the door. Diggle turn around and Oliver look up, putting his business smile on.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Yes."

"I have some papers, Mr. Palmer would like you to sign."

Oliver nod his head and the girl came forward, and hands him the stack of papers. Lingering a bit longer, she try to catch his attention but fail and left the office quickly. Olive look at the papers briefly and look up at Diggle, who snicker at him.

"What?"

"That girl was trying to get your attention and you didn't notice."

Oliver look out the glass walls for the girl but she was gone. He turn back to Diggle with a playful smile.

"Man, we need to find Felicity and bring her back."

"If she hasn't come back before, why would she come back now?"

*FS*

The elevator doors open with a ding, Felicity step out and turn to the left. She walk down the hall, not bothering to look around her former work place. She kept her eyes down to avoid any old acquaintances and walk to the office of her destination. She walk pass the secretary's desk and walk to the open office. She stood at the entry and knock on the open door. Ray Palmer turn around and smile wide.

"Felicity, hey!"

"Hi Ray."

He drop the papers onto his desk and walk to Felicity. He wrap his arms around her and hug Felicity tight. After a minute, they pull away from each other and look at one another.

"What are you doing here? Or did you call to let me know about your visit? Because if you did call then I did not get the message, my secretary is inadequate at doing her job."

Felicity shook her head at Ray's babbling.

"Ray, calm down. I didn't call so you didn't miss any calls or messages. I thought I come down and surprise you. It's not every day, a successful billionaire steps down as CEO of Queen Consolidated. I know you probably didn't want to let the company go, but you did a good thing. Thank you."

"Hey." Ray look at her closely and rub her arm for comfort. "It was nothing. It's time that Queen Consolidated is back in the hands of the Queen family. Plus, I have my own company and a new building."

Felicity smile at Ray.

"Now what are you doing in Starling City? I know you don't visit unless you have a reason and I know you do."

They stare at one another that soon became a staring contest. A few minutes pass by and Felicity blink, making Ray the victor.

"You win."

"I always do, now you have to answer my question."

"I'm not here to visit."

Ray look at her confuse for a moment and quickly his expression change.

"So the idea of a new office convince you to stay?"

Felicity laugh at his question and shook her head.

"As much as I want to tell you that's the reason, it's not. not that I don't think a new office isn't a good offer because it is. I just don't want it to be about why I am staying, temporary."

"It's okay. After I heard about the bank robbery in Central City, I figure you would be coming."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, I am just glad that you are here and not just visitng."

"I am too." Felicity smile and glance at the clock. Her smile disappear quickly at the time and turn back to Ray. "I hate to say this but I kind of have to leave. Well not kind of but more like have to. Barry and Tommy will be here soon and I need to air out the apartment."

Ray raise a hand and smile down at Felicity.

"Say no more, I understand. Come one, I'll walk you out."

Felicity smile at Ray and together they walk out of the office. Ray's secretary look up as the two walk pass her and out of the office.

"Have you and Barry decided where to set up?"

"The old STAR lab warehouse, Cisco and Caitlin say that the warehouse is in a good location to work from."

"And any equipment ready?"

"No, not yet. We might be able to get one computer up for now."

"I'll come over tonight and contribute you my help. I don't want you to go out there without back up. Not that I am saying you can't handle yourself because you can. I am just looking of you and Tommy."

"I know and I am grateful."

They share a smile as they towards the elevator. Coming in the other direction, Oliver and Diggle walk side by side heading towards the elevators. Ray and Felicity stop in front of them. Diggle look up and came to a sudden stop, Oliver walk a few steps ahead before he stop and turn around. Oliver walk back to Diggle and look at him confuse.

"Dig, what's wrong?'

"Felicity."

"What?'

"Felicity is here, talking to Ray."

Oliver quickly turn around. His heart jump and took a sharp breath, his eyes glue to Felicity. Diggle regain his composure and bump Oliver, bringing him back to Earth.

"We better catch her now."

Nodding, both of them quicken their pace. They stop as they watch Ray and Felicity share a hug. Felicity pull away as the middle elevator doors open.

"Dinner tonight with you and Tommy?'

"Yes! He'll be happy to see you and bring enough food, Barry will be there!"

"Got it!

Felicity smile and climb into the elevator. She turn around and look out, her eyes resting on her friends. As the doors close, Oliver notice her expression change quickly to fear.

* * *

><p>"You know this is a very poor set up?'<p>

Felicity smile at Ray's comment as she look over the city.

"You know when I ask for your help, it didn't mean for you to make comments."

"It's not a comment, just an observation."

Finding nothing unusual, Felicity ran and jump from one building to the next. She stood up and look around the roof.

"So you won't know who stop by office today?'

"Your office in the new building or at QC?"

"My office at QC and it was your friend and Oliver's bodyguard, John Diggle."

Ray look up from the computer screen, waiting for a response. Felicity sense up for a moment and shook it off.

"He didn't look too happy but that might be his normal look."

She said nothing but continue to observe her surroundings.

"He ask why I didn't tell him and Oliver where you were."

Closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep, Felicity open up her eyes.

"What did you tell them? Not that I am accusing you because I know you wouldn't do that."

Ray smile at Felicity's babbling. "No I didn't. I wouldn't do that to you and Tommy. I told them I didn't where you went and only offer you a job, wherever you wanted."

"Thank you. I hope you know that John may have not believe your story. He can tell you when you're lying."

"Well that's nice to know now."

Felicity smile at Ray's comment as she walk to the edge of the building. She look down and froze, her eyes lock on Laurel Lance. She kneel down and watch the lawyer.

"Felicity, are you still there?"

"Yes. I just found Laurel Lance in alley, outside a bar." Felicity whisper into the Bluetooth.

"That assistant DA? What is she doing there?"

"I don't know, I am about to find out."

A door bang open and a man stagger out. She watch Laurel pull down a ski mask and grab the pipe firmly. Felicity stood back up but watch, before going down.

"I heard you like to hit women! Well how about one that hits back." Laurel shouts to the man as she hit him with the pipe.

Felicity watch the small fight go in favor of the lawyer but it quickly turn. The man took hold of the pipe and kick Laurel in the gut. She bent over in pain, the man kick her in the stomach and sent Laurel to the ground.

"Ray, call the police and ambulance on my location!"

"Got it!"

Felicity jump and slid down the stairs on each level, and jump onto the ground behind Laurel.

"Running away?'

The man stop and turn around, Felicity look at him with a kali stick in hand, resting on her shoulder.

"You wanna go at it too?'

Felicity shrug her shoulders, promoting the man to run to her. She took a couple of steps in front of Laurel and duck, as the man threw a punch. She spins around and elbows him in the gut. She move away as he double over, she swung her weapon and hit him in the face. The man fell to the ground, unconscious. Her head shot up at the sounds of police sirens.

"Felicity, get out of there!"

Holding onto her weapon, Felicity ran and club up the stairs. Laurel look up, her eyes widen as she watch Felicity go.

"Sara."

*FS*

He weave his bike in and out of traffic, going as fast as he can to get to his destination. He turn left and drove into an empty alley. Turning off his bike and climbing off, he observe his surroundings. Without anyone watching, the green-clad here climb the stairs and teach the roof. He walk across the roof and stop in the middle, his mind clouded. Shaking his head at any warning away, he walk to the edge of the roof. He kneel down and look down at the open window. As she came into view, his body froze and held his breath. His heart beating louder and harder against his chest as he continue to kneel there, and watch her. From behind, the youngest member of his team walks up to him and his eyes moving to the same location. The young blonde woman coming back to the window for them to watch her.

"You know if she found out you are spying on her, she'll be furious."

"I know but it doesn't matter." His response low, his eyes never leaving the window.

"I thought it would matter, especially when it comes to Felicity. She'll know when you're watching her."

Oliver said nothing but continue to watch. Roy look to the window and found Felicity gone. Sighing, Roy took a step back. Oliver waits patiently for Felicity to appear again before leaving. He took a sharp intake of breath as she appear but not alone. Felicity held her son in her arms, smiling and talking to him. Oliver shot up and walk away. Roy look him with a bewilder look.

"Oliver!"

Oliver kept walking and jump off the roof. Roy walk to the edge and look down, his eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Felicity. She look up and out the window, spotting the red-clad hero looking down at her. Roy took a step back and turn away, disappearing into the night. She pull her son closer to her and turn away, and walking away from the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. Now that you see Felicity changing and her new position as part of a crime fighting team, I hope you like it. I didn't give her a hero name because I couldn't come up with one. So I ask you what you think her hero name should be, leave your suggestions with your reviews. So please review and until next time!  
><strong>


	3. Battlefield

**This is revision of Explosions and I am working on Chapter Four. Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed the story.**

**Shout out to those who reviewed:**

**SueMikaelson, nrdhrd3, ****SJlove07, wazo29, kimminightwing, Jennifer2299, and to the guest that sent their reviews.**

**I appreciate all the reviews I receive and I hope you keep reviewing. **

**Enjoy this new revision!**

* * *

><p>The car door open and Eddie Thawne climbs out. He closes the door behind him and walk around his car, and onto the sidewalk. He looks up and down the sidewalk, observing the people and his surroundings. Buttoning up his jacket, the detective walk pass the pedestrians and into the Starling City Police Department. He steps into the foyer and is surprise to see the department crowded and busy. He moves through the officers and visitors, and approach the front desk. After several minute of waiting, Eddie bangs on the desk and grabs the attention of a young officer.<p>

"May I help you?" The officer asks as he checks out Eddie.

"I am here to see Captain Lance. It is important."

The man in mind walk out into the foyer, the captain's head shoots up at the mention of his name. Lance walks over to the desk and looks over the detective.

"I am Captain Lance." The detective looks up in the captain's direction and quickly straightens up. "Who is asking?"

Eddie walks over to the captain and stretches out his hand. The captain looks down at his hand and back up at the detective hesitantly, then grab his hand and shakes it.

"My name is Eddie Thawne, I am a detective from Central City Police. I believe my captain called you about my visit."

"Ah yes but I was expecting you on Wednesday." Lance informs him as he hands a file to a passing officer.

"I decided to come early, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't. I am heading out actually, come and join me. We can talk about your visit and how I can help."

Eddie smiles at Captain Lance. "Sounds good, captain."

*OQ*

"Sara is alive!" Laurel exasperates to Oliver, Roy, and Diggle.

The three men look at one another then back at Laurel.

"I understand that things have been head lately. I am sorry Laurel but Sara is dead."

She looks from Diggle to Roy, then to Oliver, refusing to believe the reality of the situation. She sits back in her chair and sighs in frustration.

"Sara is alive or who else saved me two nights ago?" Laurel poses the question to the trio that catches their attention.

"What?!"

"A woman dressed in black saved me, she also had a weapon that is similar to Sara's. So how can Sara not be alive?"

Oliver straighten up as tension begins to build up inside him. he open his mouth to say something but is stop before he can say anything.

"Hey you guys!"

The group turn at the greeting and smile at the captain, as he and his companion approach the group. Each one greets the captain, Laurel turn to the detective in respect. Captain Lance glance at the detective then turn to the group for introductions.

"May I introduce Eddie Thawne, a detective from Central City." Lance went around the group and introduce each one of them to the detective.

What are you doing in Starling, detective?" Oliver probes the detective.

Eddie didn't answer right away but look to the captain for a sign. Lance smile at him and nod his head.

"You can tell them, Laurel works for the D.A.'s office and she'll them. So it won't hurt."

The detective smile and look to Oliver to answer his question. "I am here following a group vigilantes, and I believe that they are now in Starling."

"Are these vigilantes dangerous?" Laurel asks with curiosity.

"Yes, every crime scene there is bodies from their so called path. I understand that you guys believe in this Arrow but these vigilantes are not like him."

The group look at one another with concern then turn back to the two officials. Captain Lance answer the group's extra questions, Eddie look around the coffee shop and stops his search. He watch the familiar blonde at the counter and smile. He watches her smile to the young worker and step away.

"Felicity!"

The group and captain turn as Felicity jump, and slowly turn around. She quickly put on a smile and reluctantly walk over to the group. Laurel look at Felicity in surprise and look to the three men for their own reactions. Roy look just as surprise to see her as Laurel, Diggle watch Felicity and like him, Oliver kept his eyes on her. She stop before him and smile to the Captain then to the group. Lastly, her eyes fall on Oliver and remain lock on his for a brief moment. Captain Lance ends the silence and pulls Felicity's attention away from Oliver.

"I heard you were back in town, Ms. Smoak. It is good to see you again."

"Thank you detective. I mean Captain, which I just learn about your promotion two days ago and congratulations. Even if it's a little late." Her babbling coming to a quick end.

Roy and Diggle smile at Felicity's babble. Her charming quality still very much a part of her and one that they truly missed.

"How do you two know one another? I can't image you ever meeting."

Eddie smile at Felicity and look to the captain to answer the question. "My co-worker, Barry Allen introduce us. Him and Felicity are really good friends."

Captain Lance look at Felicity who smile at him. Eddie turn to Felicity to ask her a question. "What are you doing in Starling?"  
>Felicity look at the detective. "Work, Mr. Palmer wanted to come into town and I said yes. So here I am and what are you doing here? Barry didn't say anything about you leaving, not that he would tell me. Because I don't ask, since it is not my business and I am going to stop."<p>

Eddie smile charmingly at her. "Barry doesn't know, I am actually here because the vigilante group is here in Starling. I thought maybe I can catch them here, and bring them back to Central."

Oliver watch Felicity tense up at the mention of the vigilantes, making him confused about her behavior but also curious. Glancing down at her watch, Felicity look at everyone and put on a small smile.

"I am sorry but I have to go, it is nice you guys." She waves and quickly walks away.

"Felicity, wait!" Eddie shouts and runs after her.

Captain Lance and the group watch Eddie and Felicity. Roy, Diggle, and Oliver watch the scene play out between the two. Both Diggle and Oliver can see the tension and how uncomfortable Felicity is talking to the detective. Felicity nods to Eddie as he leans forward and kisses her cheek. She made no reaction but turn around, and walks away.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight: Eddie is in Starling City to chase you, Ronnie, and Felicity down." Cisco repeats Felicity story to her and Barry.<p>

"Yes."

Cisco whistles a low turn as he sits back in his chair. Caitlin and Ronnie come into the camera's view, two women sharing a small smile.

"I am guessing he had not problem boasting about his taskforce, did he?" Caitlin asks Felicity directly.

"No, not that it's bothered him before but he didn't say anything in front of me. He was even bold to ask me dinner." Felicity replies.

The news catches Barry and Cisco's attention, both of them shock and shouting question after question. Caitlin and Felicity's smiles grew at the boy's reactions. A beep from Barry's cell phone draws Felicity's attention from the conversation as she grabs the phone. At the glance of the number, her face went white and turns to Barry.

"Barry!" Barry turn to answer Felicity. "Oliver is calling."

Both sides of the video chat grow quiet and look at one another. Barry let out a long sigh and turn Cisco and Caitlin.

"We'll call you back."

The two nod in response and the chat ends, and the desktop reappears on the screen. Barry takes the phone from Felicity's hand and answers it.

"Hello."

"Barry, we need to talk." Oliver states quickly and low.

"Where do you want to me?" Barry listens to the location that Oliver gives him and ends the call.

Barry turns to Felicity, who looks to him with concern but also waiting for answers.

"He wants to meet me and he doesn't sound happy." He informs her as he stand up and walks away from the desk.

Felicity spins her computer chair around and looks at Barry.

"Put your mask on, you don't know what's going to happen." Felicity advises him.

"I will as long as you're with me. And when I mean with me, I mean through the comms. I am sorry." Felicity smiles at him. "I know what you mean."

Barry smiles at her in return and speeds off, his red suit on and out of the warehouse. Felicity turn back to the computers and put on the Bluetooth, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Barry arrives on the rooftop of Oliver's choosing and looks around for anything strange. Oliver walks out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Barry turns to a masked Oliver and smiles.

"Hey Oliver."

"A detective from your city is here and he's following a group of vigilantes. What do you know about them?" Oliver runs over Barry's greeting and gets to the point.

Barry sighs at Oliver's behavior, knowing that things with Oliver are never easy nor will they change. A silence falls between them, Barry trying to come up with something but nothing comes to mind.

"Barry!" Oliver growls.

"Fine!" Barry exclaims. "I know of them. There, are you happy now?"

"No because these vigilantes leave a body count behind them. Now they're in Starling and I want to know why."

Through the comms, Barry can hear Felicity blame the detective. Felicity sighs as she keeps her eyes on Oliver. "Tell him the truth. Well not the whole truth, because that would be very bad. Just enough to give us time to figure something out."

Olivier observes Barry carefully and comes to the conclusion that someone is talking to him. Barry takes a deep breath, just as Cisco's voice comes through the comms.

"Yes, the vigilantes are here in Starling but they are not dangerous as Eddie claims." Barry confesses.

"So you know them?"

"Yes and no, I only met them once by chance. Trust me, Oliver they're not here to kill anyone."

Oliver remains silent, taking in the information. After some moments and unable to shake away an uneasy feeling, Oliver takes a step forward and grips his bow tighter.

"You might know and trust them but I don't. if you are wrong and the detective is right, then they need to be stop."

"Oliver!" Barry calls out.

"No Barry! This is my city and I will do what I have to do to protect it." Oliver proclaims and turns away from Barry.

Barry and Felicity watch Oliver load an arrow and release it quickly, the arrow hits another building. Oliver runs across the roof and jumps off, swinging through the air. Barry turns around and looks out into the city. Cisco is the first to speak up, breaking the silence.

"I know I only hear part of the conversation, but did you promise Oliver to hunt Ronnie and Felicity down? Cisco poses the difficult and complicated question to the group.

Felicity sits up and looks at Barry from the computer, feeling the same as Barry but knowing the truth behind Oliver's words.

"No Cisco, it's not a promise. Oliver gave Barry an ultimatum. Either Barry takes care of the problem or Oliver will." Felicity lays out the truth.

They all remain quiet as they take in their new situation and the decisions that they will need to make. Felicity pulls off her Bluetooth as she stands up, and walks away from the computers.

*FS*

He arrives at the top of the building and walks to the edge. He looks down at the next door building and waits to the catch a glimpse of her. Felicity walks around the kitchen barefoot, cleaning and putting the clean dishes away. She puts the last dish away and puts the dish towel down, just as a whimper comes through the baby monitor. Felicity turns around and looks at the monitor briefly, and walks out of the kitchen. She walks through the living room and down the hall to her son's room. She opens the door and walks in, and finds her son standing in his crib.

"Hey little man." Felicity whispers to Tommy as she walks over to him and picks him up. "What are you doing up?"

The baby looks around with his big eyes as Felicity checks her diaper quickly, but finds nothing. She brings her lips to his head and gives a long, lingering kiss. Pulling away from his head, Felicity moves to the rocking chair and sits down. She shifts her son in her arms so that he is sitting on her lap and leaning against her arm. Tommy grabs her free hand and brings it to his moth, and begins to suck on one of her fingers. Felicity smiles at her son as she holds his free, small hand.

"I probably know why you're up." Felicity answers her earlier question to him. "I haven't been a good mom lately, have I? I am becoming like my mom, making promises and not keeping them. You deserve better than broken promises."

She looks down at her son and watches him suck her finger, fighting to stay awake. She smiles in amusement and brushes his cheek with a finger. "Tomorrow, you and I will have mommy and son time, and nobody else." Felicity whispers.

Baby Tommy closes his eyes, sleep taking over him. She pulls her finger away from his open mouth and stands up from the rocking chair. She moves Tommy around in her arms until his head rests on her heart. Covering the baby's head with her hand, Felicity slowly walks to the window and stops in front of it. Oliver tenses up as she comes to the window and looks straight at him. Felicity sighs and pulls her son closer to her, with her eyes on Oliver.

"Just the two of us." She whispers as she turns away from the window, and Oliver.

*FS*

A big went off and the elevator doors open, and Laurel Lance steps out. She stands in front of the elevators, quickly looking around and turn to the right. She walks down the hall and enters a small office. Behind the desk, the secretary looks up the lawyer.

"Hello." Laurel greets the secretary.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"I am here to see Ms. Smoak, if she is available."

The secretary nods and stands up, and walks away from his desk and Laurel. It is not long before the secretary returns and sits back down.

"Ms. Smoak is free, you may go in."

'Thank you."

Laurel walks away from the secretary and heads to the office. She slows down as she looks at the window and can see the Felicity and the detective. She takes a step closer to the open office and hesitantly knocks on the open door. Felicity looks up and Eddie turns to the entry, Laurel smiles and made a small wave to them.

"Hi." Laurel greets them. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

The detective stands up right and smiles at the lawyer. "No you're not. I am just about to leave." Eddie walks to the door and turns back to Felicity. "We're not done."

Felicity says nothing and watches the detective leave her office. Laurel watches them briefly walking away and turns back to the blonde, smiling.

"I hope everything is okay." Laurel says, inquiring to the situation she walked into.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? I know the detective was here, but it doesn't mean that something wrong because nothing's wrong. The detective and I just came back from lunch and it didn't go well, which seems like a thing and I am going to stop now." She stops briefly and takes a deep breath, and continues. "What brings you here? To my office, I mean."

"I actually want to talk you, it's important." Laurel moves away from the door and steps further into the office. Felicity straightens up a bit, concern filling inside her.

"Since you're back in town, maybe you can come back." Laurel offers with a smile.

Felicity looks at the lawyer in confusion. "Come back?" Laurel nods and it finally click to Felicity. "Oh, you mean that thing."

"I know you probably weren't expecting that, especially coming from me. But I know they miss you and they will be happy to have you back." Laurel quickly tells her.

She doesn't say anything but fights with herself on whether she should believe Laurel or not. as the offer to come back stands before her, the memory of Laurel and Oliver kissing comes back, breaking her already broken heart. She lets out a big sigh and moves away from her desk, and looks away from Laurel. Felicity stops in front of the over-sized window and looks out over the city.

"I am guessing Oliver doesn't know you are here." She says to the window but speaking to Laurel. "Because if he did know you were here, then he would be against the idea of asking me. He won't say why because that's Oliver, and he knows best for everyone."

She turns around to find looking at her in shock. Felicity crosses her arms against her chest and closes her eyes briefly then opening them up again.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said those things."

"Don't apologize and you're right, Oliver doesn't know I am here." Laurel takes another step forward. "I know he won't be happy that I am disrupting your life, and asking you to come back."

"He won't and despite what Oliver feels, you still came. Why?"

"Because you and I both know that Oliver is stubborn." Laurel reminds her and takes a deep breath to finally admit the one thing; she tried so hard to fight. "And because I know Oliver misses you a lot. He was so hurt when you left."

Felicity fights the tears back at the thought of the pain she caused when she took off. Laurel stands still and watches Felicity fight with herself, her heart going out to the blonde.

"Felicity, I didn't mean to-

She put her hand up, stopping Laurel from going any further.

"Please, don't. You think you're not intentionally trying to make me feel guilty for leaving, but you are." Felicity tells Laurel. "Yes, I hurt Oliver and I am sorry but I can't change what's happen."

"He needs you, Felicity." Laurel pleads to her.

A tear escapes and falls down her cheek, the pain becoming too much as Felicity faces the truth.

"No Laurel, he doesn't." She tells his lawyer. "Oliver has you at his side."

Laurel's eyes widen at her words that she told Felicity nearly two years ago repeated to her.

"Felicity, please-

"I am sorry but my answer is no. I think you should go, now."

Felicity turns around quickly, facing the window as the tears fall down her cheeks more freely. Laurel slowly turns around and walks out of the office in silence.

* * *

><p>Felicity stands on the edge of the building, looking over part of downtown Starling City. Her eyes more quickly behind her mask, as she observes the downtown life of anything strange. On the other side of town and on another rooftop, Barry stands at the edge and looks over his part of town.<p>

"I know it's a good thing that the city is quiet," Barry states his observation. "but the quiet doesn't feel right."

"Because it's not quite as it seems." Cisco pipes up through the comms as he types furiously and his eyes move rapidly. "A silent alarm went off in one of the small banks. It will take the police five minutes to get there."

"I'm on it!" Barry exclaims.

Cisco looks at the monitor to the right and finds another silent alarm going off.

"Felicity!" She picks up her head in alert to Cisco's tone. "We have another break in."

"Where is it?"

"It's a warehouse near you." Cisco's eyes widen as he relays the last detail about the warehouse. "Felicity, the warehouse belongs to Starling City Police. It holds all the evidence they've collected."

"I got it." Felicity turns and runs across the roof. "Cisco tries and finds some blueprints and Barry get here when you finish."

Felicity jumps from roof to roof, and stops when she jumps on the roof of the warehouse. She stands up and quickly looks around, and opens her ears to any noise.

"Cisco, you have anything?" Felicity asks as she stands in the middle of the rooftop.

"I got blueprints and the camera feeds, there is a vent close to you that you will get you inside." Cisco informs her. "There is a group already inside and they are all spread out."

She let out a groan of frustration and walks to the vent. She kneels down and quietly pulls the vent open. She looks down into the building but can barely see a thing with the dim light. She pulls away from the opening and looks around, as she pulls out a device from her belt.

"What's going on in there?" she asks Cisco as she sticks one end of the device onto the roof and the other holding in her hand.

"They're going through boxes and pulling some off the shelves." Cisco tells her as he watches the men walk around. "No one is near your position. You are clear to go."

Felicity stands up and tightens her grip on her device, as she looks down inside. Taking a deep breath, she jumps into the building and lands on her feet. She throws her head up as her blonde hair flips back. Slowly, Felicity stands up and looks around her, pulling out her kali sticks as she does so. She takes one step at a time down the aisle, on alert for any of the men.

"I am done over here." Barry states through the comms. "Captain Cold wasn't behind the robbery but the police are here now. Want me to head over there, Felicity?"

"Hey!" Felicity spins around to face a man dress in all black and holding a gun at her. He pulls the trigger and the gun goes off, she ducks in time and avoids the bullet. Felicity doesn't answer Barry but instead, runs towards the man. The man shoots at her a few more times as she draws closer. Felicity bends down as the gun goes off again and she stands back up again, and looks at the man. She disarms him quickly and hits him in the face, then proceeds to hit him in the knees. The gun falls first and then the man. Felicity looks up at the sounds of other men yelling and running. Cisco looks at all the camera feeds quickly and suddenly stops, his eyes widen at one camera and scrambles to the mic.

"Barry, get to the warehouse now!" The engineer tells to the speedster. "Felicity, Arrow and Arsenal just got there. You better put your hood on now." He warns the blonde.

Felicity puts her kali sticks in their holders and quickly puts her hood on. "Three men coming down the main aisle and one of them are pushing a care with evidence boxes."

Running down the rest of the aisle, she pulls out her weapons again and turns to the right. She stops in front of the shelf and puts her back against it, waiting. She pokes her head down the aisle but finds it empty.

"Where are they, Cisco?" She asks through gritted teeth as he pulls back.

"They're coming!" Cisco replies.

Felicity steps into the middle of aisle as the man come running down. They slowly come to a stop, putting up their guns and pointing them at her. She makes her stance and spins her weapons in her hands.

"Where do you think you are going?" Felicity asks, her voice filter hiding her voice.

They answer her question by shooting at her. She ducks down and runs at them, shit the first man in the head and lets him fall. She turns to the other armed man and grabs his arm, elbowing it in the fold and the gun falling. The guy looks at the gun then back up at Felicity, and begins to attack her. Felicity blocks his punch with her arm, her arm growing weaker from the man's strength. With her free arm, she hits the arm holding her and spins around, and elbows him in the gut. The man doubles over in pain; Felicity hits his back and sends him to the floor. She look to the last man who steps back, ready to fight her. She moves way from the two men on the floor and runs to the other man, who pulls out a knife. They begin hand to hand combat; the man swings the knife at her but blocks before it can get near her.

Holding onto his arm, she steps hard on his leg and hears a snap. The man screams in pain and she hits him in the temple, knocking to the floor. Two more men come out and begin shooting at her as the men behind her regain consciousness. She put the cart full of evidence to one of them, hitting him and knocking his gun out of his hand. She runs to the next one and grabs his hand, twisting his hand and hitting him in the face. One of the men from behind grabs a gun and stands up, pointing the gun at Felicity. An arrow hit the man in the calf, making him scream and Felicity turning around at the sound. She looks down at the man and moves her eyes to the sounds of his pain. Her eyes grow wide behind her mask as she stares at the green arrow.

"Felicity, you have company." She turns his head sharply to find the arrow and his partner at the end of the room.

Oliver pulls out an arrow and notches it into his bow, ready to aim and fire. Roy following Oliver's actions and both of them looking at Felicity.

"Put your weapon down! Now!" Oliver commands.

She stands still, gripping her kali stick tighter. Oliver yells at her again to drop her weapon and come with him, but she stays still and holds her weapon as tight as she can. She can hear two of the men begin to regain consciousness and their composure. One of the men comes to his feet and slowly lifts the gun. Felicity spins around and knocks the gun down, as Oliver raises his bow and releases his arrow. Felicity grabs the man's arms and pulls it as she spins behind him, and the arrow hits the man in the right shoulder. She lets the man go and watches him fall to the floor again, her heart pounding at the sight of the arrow that was meant for her. The lights flicker briefly, catching their attention and shut down.

"You need to get out of there now!" Cisco advises her. "I'll turn the lights off once you're out. She puts her weapon away and pulls out two darts, and throws them at the remaining men and runs away. She retraces her steps and returns to the previous aisle from where she landed, and heads towards the hanging device. She turns her head at the sound of running and finds Oliver coming up behind her. Grabbing the device, she presses the button and lifts her back up onto the roof. She gets to her feet and runs, leaving the device behind.

"Stop!" Felicity comes to a stop right at the edge and slowly turns around. Oliver stands before her with his bow up, and arrow aim at her.

"Don't take another step!" Oliver harshly warns her. "Now tell me, what are you doing in Starling?"

Felicity doesn't answer right away, her eyes on the arrow and Oliver.

"Answer me!" Oliver yells angrily.

"My presence here is none of your concern." Felicity replies to his question calmly.

"It does concern me! You have a reputation for leaving a body count and I won't let you do that here! So stand now!"

"I can't do that." Her statement resonating its meaning and what will come next.

Oliver says nothing in reply. Taking an opportunity, Felicity runs towards him as she pulls out her kali sticks. Oliver releases his arrow; she moves her head and the arrow flies pass her head. She gets on one knee and twists her body, and hits him in the knee and the back of his calf. He stumbles forward in pain but makes no sound. Instead, he quickly spins around and blocks her next attack, then hits her in the back of her shoulder. She turns around so that they are facing one another as she quickly puts her kali sticks together and forms a bo-staff. The duel between staff and bow begins as Oliver makes the first move. He pulls an arrow out of his quiver but is not able to load it, as Felicity hits it out of his hand then hits him in the gut. He steps back, his bow lower and wince in pain, but quickly shakes it away.

Observing his body language, she predicts his next move and runs to him. She pulls apart her staff and hits both his arms; his grip on his bows loosens. She grabs the bow and pulls it out of his hand, Oliver takes hold of one her sticks and pulls it away from her. The other stick drops to the floor as Felicity spins behind Oliver, and pulls an arrow out of his quiver. He turns around to face her and stops; he looks at the arrow aim at him then looks up at her.

"I don't want to fight you!" Felicity tells Oliver with her grip steady and aim true. "Nor did I come to Starling for you!"

"I won't let you kill anyone for whatever you reason maybe." Oliver retorts.

Ready to defend herself, Felicity opens her mouth but says nothing when an arrow flies at her and injures her. The arrow slices through her jacket and the shirt under it, cutting the back of one arm and across her back. Felicity groans in pain and drops the bow and arrow. Oliver turns sharply to the direction in which the arrow came from and is taken by surprise, as a red head walks into the light. With her bow in one hand and an arrow in another, the woman smiles at Oliver. Felicity looks to the archer as she deals with the pain quietly.

"Hello lover." The red head greets Oliver. Felicity looks at the woman then to Oliver in confusion.

"Felicity, get off the roof. I'll catch you." Barry tells her through the comms.

Taking advantage of the situation, Felicity runs pass them and towards the edge, and leaves her weapons behind. She stops at the edge and glances back at Oliver, who looks at her. She turns away and jumps off the roof. Oliver ignores the red head and runs to the rooftop's edge with enough time to see Barry speed off.

"Barry."

*FS*

Across the street and on top of another building, two men stand still as they watch the scene across from them play out. One of the men walks out of the shadows and into the moonlight with a wicked smile on his face. Behind him, his partner draws closer and stops at his side.

"What do we do now?! His partner asks.

"It's like I told you, patience has its rewards and it looks like we have found our reward." He replies.

His partner turns to the scene across the street, and rests his gaze on the red head archer.

"Is this red head our reward?"

"She is lovely, isn't she?" He asks openly without expecting an answer. "She would make a great addition to our team."

His partner stays silently with the knowledge that his answer will not make a difference.

"I hope you have no objection if I extend an invitation." Captain Cold states with his eyes on the archer and his wicked smile growing.

* * *

><p>Felicity watches her son sleep as she combs his hair, and hums a tune. A knock on her front door causes her to flinch and looks out of the nursery, and into the hall. Slowly and carefully, she stands up straight and pulls way from Tommy. She walks out of the room and down the hall, as the knocking continues. She moves through the living room and reaches the door, and unlocks it. She opens the door and it taken by surprise at the visitors in front of her.<p>

"Diggle? Roy?" She says their name with a questioning tone.

"We need your help."


	4. Sara

**I finally finish this chapter! Thank you for everyone who favorite or is following this story. It is amazing and I am grateful for all of it. I hope you like this next chapter, a lot is happening and I finally reveal Felicity's vigilante name. **

**Thank you to everyone who review!**

**black rose, WinterRain36, lyndaflpn, ArrowPrincess, roswell lover11, and to the guests.**

**I enjoy the reviews! So enjoy the new chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Felicity stares absent-mindedly into space, her mind pre-occupied. Ray walks to the door and stops at the sight of the blonde. He smiles sadly and knocks on the open door as he walks into her office. She doesn't move or make a sound to Ray's knocking. He walks to her desk with his eyes still on her.<p>

"Felicity!" Ray calls out her name loudly.

Felicity jumps in her chair and turns to Ray. He quickly gives her an apologetic smile then looks at her with concern.

"I am sorry to scare you." He tells her but she doesn't respond. "Are you okay? Does your back hurt again?" Shouting questions to figure out her silent mood.

Felicity smiles at Ray and his caring questions.

"Ray!" She calls out and quiets him down. "I am fine and my back is fine too."

"Are you sure? Because you were quiet, which is unusual for you and you were somewhere else." Ray informs her.

"I am fine, Ray and I was just looking." Felicity stands and grabs her jacket, and slowly puts it on. She grabs her bag and walks around her desk, and comes to Ray's side. Together, they walk out of her office and pass Jerry's office.

"Are you meeting with Barry and Cisco tonight?" Felicity inquires.

"Yes. We are almost done; we just need to work on one more thing then a test run." Ray states proudly. They stop in front of the elevator doors and face one another, Felicity looks up to Ray.

"If you're going to do more tests, be careful. Last time you did tests, you had scars all over your arms and you had no excuse for them." Felicity reminds him.

"I promise him to be careful." Rays tells her with a promise.

"I will hold you to that." Felicity says as she climbs into the elevator and turns around to look at Ray. Ray waves at her as the door closes.

*FS*

She stands out in the alley and in front of the closed door, her hand dropping at her side for the second time. Fighting herself and her brain winning, she punches the code and beeps. She grabs the handle and opens the door, and walks in. She looks down at the staircase and slowly walks down, careful not to strain her back and open up the wound. Climbing down the last stop and walking to the middle of the foundry, she finds nothing has changed she was last here.

"You came!" Felicity turns towards the computers to see Roy walk into the light.

She smiles at the young archer as he approaches her, and wraps his arms around her. She wraps her arms around his neck and shares a hug. Felicity bites her lip as Roy rubs her back, rubbing against her wound. After a minute, they pull away from each other and step back.

"I am glad you're here. It hasn't been the same since you left." Roy tells her. "I am not trying to make you feel guilty or anything, which would be the last thing I would do."

"I am too. Not that I am saying that Sara's death is a good thing because it's not, nor do I want anyone else dead. I am going to stop talking now." She stops talking and smiles at her friend.

Roy chuckles at her babbling. "Glad to know that some things haven't change."

Felicity's smile grows wider at Roy's comment and walks to the computers, and looks at them. She notices that nothing is moved or changed; she looks down at her chair and puts a hand on the head rest. Diggle walk to the middle and stops, smiling at the sight of Felicity back at her spot.

"We didn't change anything." Felicity spins around at Diggle's voice and looks at him. "Oliver would bite anyone's head off if they messed with your computers."

She walks to him and wraps her arms around him. Diggle mirrors her actions and hugs her tightly. They pull away from each other after a few minutes; Felicity quickly wipes a tear away.

"Are we waiting for Oliver?" Felicity asks the two.

Roy and Diggle look at one another then look down at the floor, neither one answering the question. Felicity raises an eyebrow at them, Diggle looking up at her to answer her question.

"Oliver doesn't know you asked me to come here, does he?" Their silence answers her questions and sighs. "So now everyone goes and does what they want, and they don't tell Oliver. Great."

"What?" Diggle asks.

"Nothing, I am thinking out loud which is something new that I have been doing." Felicity states and shakes her head, and changes the subject quickly. "Okay then, what exactly need my help with?"

Diggle turns to the table behind him, Felicity walks to him and the table and looks down. Her eyes grow big as she looks at the arrow, the tips covered in blood.

"These are the arrows that killed Sara." Diggle sorrowfully informs her. "We pulled them out before we laid her to rest. We tried to analyze the arrow head but we couldn't find anything. We're hoping you can find anything else."

Felicity picks up the arrow and observes it, her heart dropping at the thought of Sara being shot.

"Have you checked for any footage near the scene?" She asks them as she put the arrow down and walks back to her station.

"We tried but we were not able to find anything, we're not as good as you." Roy confesses.

"I'll check the camera and I think Caitlin and Cisco can help find any DNA on the arrow." Felicity tells them and stands before the computers. She carefully takes off her coat and pulls out her phone, and sets down on the table as she sits down. She pulls the keyboard to her and starts to type furiously. The door to foundry open and slam shut, angry and loud voices descends the stairs. Roy and Diggle step back from the table as Oliver walks towards them, and Laurel right behind him. He spins around and points a finger at the lawyer.

"I will not right your life!" Oliver exclaims.

"You let Sara go out and risk hers. What makes me so different?" Laurel presses him.

Oliver turns his back to her, avoiding her question. He stops moving as his eyes land on the blonde at the computers. He takes a step forward, his heart pounding.

"Felicity?" He says her name for the first time in weeks.

Laurel steps to the side just as Felicity spins around, facing all them. The lawyer quietly comes to Oliver's side and smiles at the blonde.

"You changed your mind?" The lawyer pipes happily. "You're back."

The three men look at the lawyer as Felicity slowly stands up. "No I am not." The group turns back to Felicity. "What I mean is I am here to help you guys find who killed Sara."

"If you are helping Sara's killer, why can't you stay?" Laurel exasperates.

Opening her mouth to respond, Felicity's phone goes off. She turns her head quickly and looks at her phone, Ray Palmer's face on the screen. Grabbing the phone, she looks to the team.

"Excuse me." She answers the phone and walks away. Oliver takes a step forward and turns around to look at his friends.

"What is Felicity doing here?" He asks them.

"We need help finding Sara's killer and Felicity will have more luck finding more than we can." Diggle tells Oliver.

"And I asked Felicity to come back." Laurel confesses, drawing the guy's attention to her. "I know how much you guys miss her and I thought asking her, she would."

"What did she tell you?" Oliver presses, his heart beating for the answer.

He didn't get his answer as Diggle nods his head and turns around. Felicity walks back as she continues talking on the phone.

"No don't worry, I shouldn't be home late." Felicity pauses, nods and continues. "It's fine, the sitter is with him and he should be asleep when I get home. Okay. Bye."

Felicity hangs up the phone and looks up, all of them looking at her.

"Who is the sitter with?" Laurel inquires.

"I have searches running and they will alert me on my phone if it finds something." Felicity tells them as she points to the computers. "I'll come back tomorrow but I need to get home."

"Thank you Felicity." Oliver tells her with a small smile.

"Sara was my friend too." Felicity reminds them and turns her back to grab her coat.

Their eyes widen at the sight of red soaking through the back of her dress. She carefully put on her coat and turns around to face them.

"I will see you later." They part in the middle and let Felicity through. Oliver bites his bottom lips and looks at the blonde.

"Felicity!" She stops and turns, Oliver sighs and smiles at her. "Be careful."

*FS*

She closes the front door as the sitter leaves her home. Felicity sighs and walks away from the door and down the hall. She comes to a stop before walking into the living room, feeling that something is off. She kneels down and reaches into her back, and pulls a botan. She stands up and walks into the living room, and freezes at the sight of her break-in visitor.

"Nyssa." Felicity whispers.

The assassin gets to her feet and looks straight at the blonde with a serious expression.

"عنب الثعلب نبات, البلادونة حشيشة, نوع من الباذنجان

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight: an assassin from a group called the League of Assassins was here, at your home with Tommy in the next room!" Barry exclaims loudly making Felicity look up from her son and toys. "Why would you let her in?"<p>

She sighs at Barry's tone and question. "She's an assassin, which means she broke in. I wouldn't let her in, especially with Tommy here."

"I am sorry Felicity." Barry tells her quietly. "I didn't mean to hound you. When you tell me an assassin was here, I got really worried about you and Tommy."

"I know." Felicity whispers to Tommy's head as she hands him a toy. "And I know that this won't help but Nyssa wouldn't hurt Tommy."

"It still doesn't give her the right to break in. What did she want anyways?" He inquires about the assassin.

"She wants me to help find who killed the Canary." She tells him sorrowfully.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I couldn't tell her no but I also couldn't tell her that I am helping Oliver. I might consider her a friend or something, but she still scares me." The blonde confesses.

"I can only imagine. Where is by the way?"

"She is with Oliver and the others. She believes she knows who the killer is." Felicity tells Barry blankly.

He plumps down onto the couch, watching Tommy pay with her toys. "You know that it won't end well, especially if she doesn't listen to Oliver."

"It won't be a good night in Starling."

*FS*

Felicity walks into the abandon STAR labs warehouse, and turns on the lights. She puts her bag on the computer desk and walks across the training mat. She approaches the table with the training weapons and reaches for the wooden kali stick, and grabs it. She spins around and swings the stick, and comes into contact with black arm armor. Felicity looks up and into the eyes of Nyssa al Ghul. The assassin smiles as Felicity sighs and lowers her weapon.

"You have greatly improved." Nyssa remarks at the blonde's actions.

She places the weapon back on the table. "Thank you." Felicity tells her as she walks away and heads back to the computer table. Nyssa turns around to the blond. Felicity sits down, the assassin already at the table and standing near her.

"I thought you would be with Oliver and the others, you know trying to find Sara's killer." Felicity reminds her.

"I did find Sara's killer." Nyssa states angrily.

Felicity's eyes widen at the information but sense that there is something more.

"Why do I feel like something went wrong?"

"Oliver is defending the guilty one, and will not let justice play out." She states, Felicity finds anger and pain in the assassin's eyes. Not knowing what to tell her, Felicity looks down at her hands.

"Now I understand why you left." Felicity picks up her head at Nyssa's statement. "Oliver is clouded by his sense of righteousness and loyalty, and that will be his death."

She tightens her grip on the headrest of the chair at Nyssa's words. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and opens up her eyes, and loosens her grip.

"First of all, you do not get to tell me that you understand why I left, because you don't know or understand. I know that Sara told you some things, like Tommy and Oliver but she didn't tell you all of it. I also know you know the real reason behind it all, because it's not that big of a secret." Felicity tells her harshly but as calm as she can. "Secondly, I don't know what happen tonight nor do I want to know. I am not defending Oliver when I say this, but there is always a reason why Oliver does what he does."

"There is not justified reason for letting Sara's killer free." Nyssa hisses.

"I know!" Felicity reminds her loudly. "I don't like it either but I can't change Oliver's mind!"

Felicity pushes her chair out of the way and faces the deadly assassin. Nyssa takes a step forward and glares at the blonde.

"Oliver will turn over the murder to the League." She tells Felicity. "If he doesn't, then the will face the consequences."

She quickly disappears from Felicity's sight and out of the building. Leaving her alone, Felicity falls back into her chair and sighs in frustration.

*OQ*

Diggle and Oliver turn their heads at the sound of heels, and find Felicity walking towards them in a hurry. Oliver's expression changes quickly to concern and fear.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" He quickly asks her.

"Nothing, well nothing that concerns you. Not that I am trying to be rude, because I am not." Felicity stops talking and counts quietly, then continues. "Caitlin sent me the reconstruction of the DNA and I went through SCPD criminal database."

"So you found who killed Sara." Diggle pipes up.

Felicity doesn't answer but walks to the computers. She pulls the keyboard to her and types quickly. With the pictured pulled up onto the screen, Felicity moves away and turns to the two man with a somber look.

"You kill Sara." Felicity confesses lowly.

Oliver walks toward her, looking at the computer screen in disbelief. Felicity looks at Diggle, who straightens up and walks over as Oliver spins around.

"Yes I am sure, before you even ask." She quickly interjects. "I ran the search a few times to be sure that I didn't miss anything. The DNA matches."

"It means Merlyn framed me." Oliver states.

Felicity straightens up at the name. "You mean Malcolm Merlyn, who is dead?"

"Merlyn is alive." Diggle informs Felicity, drawing her attention to him. "And if the DNA matches, then maybe you need to-

"No Diggle. Thea is not capable of doing this." Oliver interrupts him to shoot down the impossible.

'You said the same thing about your mom and now it's Thea. I told you before that you are blind when it comes to your family, and the things they are capable of." Diggle reminds his friend. "You need to open your eyes and face the truth."

"She didn't do it." Oliver yells at him.

"Stop it!" The two turn to Felicity, who is out her chair and on her feet. "I know you don't want to hear it but maybe John is right." She tells Oliver calmly. "I know I have been gone and have no right to say anything about this."

"You're right, you don't." He responds lowly. His words hitting Felicity, Diggle tenses up and readies himself. Her heart pounding loudly, she takes a step forward and looks up at Oliver.

"Oliver, don't." The former solider cautions Oliver.

"It is fine, John." Felicity tells her friend, her eyes still on Oliver. "I get it, you're mad at me. But I am trying to help you!"

"You think that telling me that my sister is killer is helping!" Oliver yells back at her.

"I am trying to open your eyes! I don't want to believe Thea would do a horrible thing like that but you need to look at all the possibilities." She tells him quietly.

"Thea has no reason to kill Sara." He hisses at her. "Thea did not kill Sara."

Felicity didn't reply and silence comes between them, their eyes still lock on one another. Understanding that Oliver would not change his mind, she sighs and looks away.

"I can't do this." She confesses as she steps back, and looks back up at Oliver.

"Then don't." He tells her.

A tear escapes and falls down her cheek, she turns around without a word and walks away. She stop at the stairs and turns around to look at them.

"I am sorry, Oliver." With that, Felicity climbs the stairs and leaves the foundry.

Oliver sighs and glances at his feet. Diggle crosses his arms against his chest and looks at Oliver.

"I know you are still upset about Felicity leaving, but she is here now and helping us." He reminds Oliver.

"I am not upset about that." Oliver confesses. "And I am grateful for Felicity's help but I cannot believe that Thea is capable of killing anyone."

"That's what you said about your mother." Diggle reminds him. "I know you don't want to believe it, but maybe it's time you face the truth."

"Diggle, I did ask Thea if she came back to Starling at anytime in the last couple of months. She told me to my face she didn't." He informs his friend. "She lied to me."

"Then maybe the Arrow should ask her some questions, if she won't tell you the truth." Diggle advises the archer. Oliver turns to his uniform in the glass case with a tortured expression.

*OQ*

The three stand quietly in the foundry, taking in the information that Oliver just laid out for them. Roy and Diggle look at one another then turn to Oliver.

"So Thea was brainwashed into killing Sara?" Roy asks.

"She was drugged and the drug works on suggestions, which let Merlyn put a target on her." Oliver answers the question.

"You are going in Thea's place, aren't you?" Diggle asks, already knowing the answer to the question.

Briefly, Oliver closes his eyes and sights, and opens them up. "I won't let Ra's kill her. I won't let Merlyn scarfice her so that he can save himself."

"Oliver, this is what Malcolm wants you to do. He knows that by using Thea and the outcome of it, you would go in her place." Diggle tells him.

"I know Dig but I don't have any other choice. I will do what I have to do to protect Thea." He professes to them.

"What happens if you face him?" Roy asks the inevitable question to this situation.

"Merlyn says that I am allowed a trail by combat." He informs them.

"What does that mean?"  
>"It means I can challenge Ra's but I have to defeat him in order for Thea to be free and safe."<p>

Roy and Diggle remain silent for a minute, Diggle steps forwards and breaks the silence.

"I understand why you are doing this. I don't like it but I understand." He admits to his friend. "I just wish there is another way to deal with this."

"I do too Dig but there isn't another way. Malcolm drugging Thea and suggesting to her to kill Sara sealed her fate." Oliver says sadly.

The two nod in silence at his words.

"I will go to Ra's and challenge him." He tells him. "From there, we will figure it out."

Without another word, he puts his head down and walks off.

"Oliver!" Diggle calls out. Oliver stops and turns around. "I think Felicity should know. After everything and whatever happens next, you owe it to yourself and her to talk."

* * *

><p>Ray Palmer pulls up the designs of his suit onto the computer, the hologram pops up as Felicity walks into the office. Ray looks up and smiles at the blonde, who smiles in return and places a folder on the table.<p>

"I brought the numbers for the past month." Felicity informs him, pushing the folder to him. "They're up since you gave Queen Consolidated back to Oliver."

"That's good to hear." Ray tells her, his eyes on the computer.

"What are you looking at?" She asks him as she walks around the table, and comes to his side.

He glances at her and smiles, then turns back to the computer. "It's the A.T.O.M suit."

"I am guessing that the test run didn't go well?" She refers to the other night.

"It did, until the arm got stuck and exploded." Ray informs her. "Cisco tried to fix it but it only made it worse."

She remains quiet as she looks over the design. She touches the arm of the suit on the screen, and watches the arm comes apart piece by piece. Felicity studies each piece carefully then turns to Ray, smiling.

"The processor chip is the problem, not the arm." She tells him. "The chip is malfunctioning by itself; I will fix it for you."

"Thank you." He tells her happily and wraps an arm around her shoulders, and gives them a squeeze. "I knew that you would know what was wrong with it."

"I did help you build the suit." She reminds him.

"I know, I haven't forgotten." Ray tells her as he grabs the folder and walks back to his desk.

Felicity steps away from the table and looks at Ray. He sits down at his desk and looks at her, finding something off.

"Felicity, are you okay?" He asks her with concern.

"Yeah I am fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" She answers him and asks him a question. "Did you hear something that says otherwise?"  
>Ray laughs at her babbling and stops her by raising his hand. "Felicity, calm down; I am only asking that is all."<p>

"Ok, I am sorry about that." Felicity tells him and gives him a small smile.

"It's fine. How is your back?" He inquires about her injury.

"It's fine, the pain comes and goes but Caitlin says that it's normal. I should be able to do more soon." She informs him.

Ray smiles grow wider at the update. "You must be happy that you can go back out there."

"It is good to hear." She tells him as she sits across from him.

"I am sensing a but." Ray says.

Felicity smiles at his comment. "It's nothing bad, I promise which is a first for me. The last couple of weeks have been really nice, going home and being with Tommy more is heaven. It doesn't mean I want to quit because I don't, not for awhile." She takes a breath and continues. "I love what we do and the team we've become."

"I understand better than you think but we need to be careful." He states with caution in his voice. "The things we do are dangerous but the people in our lives are far more important than us dying."

She nods in agreement to his words. "I wouldn't do anything that would take me away from Tommy. He is my everything."

"I know, that's why I am building this suit. I don't want to leave you and Barry alone out there."

Felicity stands up and smiles at Ray.

"Anne would be very proud of you." She tells him, making him smile.

*FS*

He walks up the steps of the townhouse and approaches the front door. He looks at the door; he takes a deep breath and knocks. Inside, Felicity steps out of the kitchen and into the living room at the sound of the knock. Tommy squeals, calling his mother's attention.

"Just a second!" She yells at the front door as she maneuvers her way through the toys on the floor.

Outside, he hears Felicity yelp with a few curses following. Limping to the door, she takes a breath and opens the door.

"Oliver?" She says in surprise.

"Hey." Oliver greets her with a short pause after. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Uh no, not at all. Come in, please." She steps to the side as Oliver walks into her home.

Oliver walks pass her and stops, he looks around the living room and find it homey. His eyes lands on the baby, who looks at him and quickly smiles. Felicity walks away from the closed door and pass Oliver, moving the toys out of the way with her foot.

"I am sorry about the mess." She tells him. "It's usually us or Barry."

"It's fine, it reminds me when Thea was little." He smiles at the memories.

Felicity smiles at him. "We were just about to ear, would you like to join us?"

"I would love that." He watches Felicity pick up the baby and turn to Oliver. "I know I am going to forget so before I do, this little man here is Tommy. Tommy, this is Oliver."

Oliver looks at Tommy and finds a smaller pair of Felicity's eyes looking at him. He smiles at Tommy and stretches out his hand, grabbing Tommy's little hand.

"Hello Tommy, it is nice to meet you." The baby squeals in delight and quickly babbles. Oliver looks up at Felicity. "I guess he gets that from you."

Felicity shakes her head and walks into the kitchen, Oliver walking behind them. He stands at the entrance of the kitchen and watches Felicity and Tommy, his heart dropping at the thought of telling her his plan. Felicity looks up at him from her son to Oliver.

"Oliver!" She calls out his name and gets his attention. "Are you okay?"

He quickly smiles again. "I am fine. Let me help you set up." He walks over to her and grabs the plates and utensils.

***A***

Oliver hangs the dish towel and walks out of the kitchen, as Felicity walks into the living room.

"He's down for now." She tells him as she grabs a bin, and starts throwing the toys in there. Oliver walks closer and helps her, picking up two stuff animals. He hands her animals, Felicity puts them into the bin and puts the bin away. She turns around and takes a step closer to Oliver.

"I am sorry for the other day." He tells her. "I didn't mean what I said."

She doesn't reply to his apology but senses that there is another reason for his visit. Her heart pounding in fear, she breaks the short silence.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" She asks him.

Taking a deep breath, he answer her question with sadness. "Thea did kill Sara." He confesses to her. "Merlyn gave her a drug that works on suggestion, he used her."

"There's more to Merlyn using Thea, isn't there?" She presses further.

"Because Sara was part of the league, they demand that her killer be turn over to them." He informs her.

Felicity shifts her body as tears start to form, the reality of the situation becoming clear.

"You are going." It isn't a question, but a statement. "You are going in Thea's place."

"Yes, I am." He tells her with a pain in his voice. "I won't let Thea take the fall for what Merlyn has put her to do."

Silence comes between them for a minute and Felicity breaks the silence. "If you go in Thea's place, what does it mean?"

"I challenged Ra's to a trial by combat and he has accepted. It will be at a neutral place." He tells her.

"I am not worried about the location. I am concern about what will happen." She tells him. "You challenged the most dangerous man that walks this earth. That should give you some warning"

"I wouldn't be doing this, if I didn't think I can win." He tells her confidently.

"That's not the point!" She yells at him, anger rising within her. "You are risking your life for Malcolm Merlyn!"

"I am protecting Thea!" He responds loudly. "Which is something that I thought you would understand."

"Don't Oliver!" She warns him.

"I need you-

"No! I do understand." She tells him calmly, tears falling down her cheeks. "I understand why you are doing it, it's the reason why its hurts so much not tell you to stay and find another way."

Silence comes between them, neither one say anything. A cry comes through the monitor, stopping any further conversation. Wiping away the fresh tears, Felicity walks away without a word and walks down the hall. She walks into the room and finds Tommy standing up as he rubs his eyes. She smiles at her son as she comes to him, and picks him up.

"What's wrong?" She asks him. "Did we wake you up?"

Quietly, Oliver walks into the room. Felicity turns around and his heart swells at Felicity and Tommy. He walks to them and places a hand on the baby's head, and looks at Felicity. Her eyes watery as she looks up at him, a tear falls down as Oliver wipes it away.  
>"I love you." He tells her softly. "It's the reason I am doing this. I will do whatever to protect Thea and those I care about."<p>

*OQ*

Oliver opens his eyes and looks around, remembering that he is in Felicity's bedroom. He looks down and finds both Tommy and Felicity asleep. He watches her, smiling at her peaceful state. His watch goes off, notifying him that his time is up. Careful not to wake them, he moves away and climbs off the bed. He turns back around and bends down, his face hovering over Felicity's ear.

"I will come back. I promise you." He whispers to her. "I love you, Felicity Smoak."

He straightens up and looks at Tommy.

"I will be back Tommy, I will not abandon you."

Taking in the scene before him, he takes a deep breath and leaves the room. He walks down the hall and through the living; he walks out of the townhouse and closes the door behind him. Walking down the steps and onto the sidewalk, he stops and looks up to the townhouse. His heart remaining with Felicity and Tommy, as he goes to fight to keep Thea safe from the wrath of Ra's al Ghul.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

The door to the foundry opens and quickly closes, drawing the inhabitants' attention. Roy and Diggle turn, as Felicity spins around in her chair as the visitor comes into the light. All of them coming face to face with their enemy, Malcolm Merlyn. He takes another step forward as Diggle pulls out a gun and points it at the man.

"It is Ra's custom to leave behind the weapon of the defeated where they dueled." He informs them.

Felicity slowly stands up and takes a step forward, her glare still on him. Without a word, Merlyn pulls out a weapon wrapped in plastic and places it on a table near him. Ignoring the others, he turns to Felicity as he relays the news.

"Oliver Queen is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>عنب الثعلب نبات, البلادونة حشيشة, نوع من الباذنجان<strong>

** In Arabic, which is Atropa Belladonna also known as Deadly Nightshade. So Felicity's hero name is Nightshade.**

**Please review! Until next time!**


End file.
